1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hydrofoils of the type secured to the motor post of an outboard motor.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The advantages of hydrofoils are becoming increasingly well recognized by boaters. When used in conjunction with outboards or stern drives, such hydrofoils provide faster planing, increased control, and greatly reduced bow rise. The increased stability provided by such devices reduces the chances of flipping relatively unstable crafts, such as dingies and inflatables, in rough water or high wind. Steering response is quickened in most watercraft, and fuel savings are also generally obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,152 discloses one type of hydrofoil, which is also referred to as a stabilizer. The disclosed structure includes a nose portion and a pair of delta-shaped wings extending from the nose portion.
A different construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,840. A pair of independent, generally triangular-shaped fins are secured to an anti-cavitation plate on a motor post of an outboard motor. Each fin includes a tapered leading edge and a thickened, drag-inducing trailing edge.